


Just the Sky and Rain (We're Written in The Stars, Baby)

by goldenkiri (goldennkiri)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Butlers and stuff, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dramatic Hinata, Kind of soulmate thing, M/M, OOC, kind of weird, please do not take seriously, stars and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldennkiri/pseuds/goldenkiri
Summary: Perhaps it was magic how the two ended up together. Their personalities were the opposites of the other's, the difference in their social status was quite striking-But if anyone asks, they'd just say"It was written in the stars"(Alternatively: How the young master got married to his cheerful butler)





	Just the Sky and Rain (We're Written in The Stars, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essicajoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essicajoola/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I have never seen or read Haikyuu all I know is Hinata has orange hair and Kageyama looks like a dying goat.
> 
> Disclaimer Two: The stars cannot write messages don’t bring your s/o to a field and expect stars to write marry me.
> 
> Disclaimer Three: If everything is OOC it’s because I’ve never seen Haikyuu.
> 
> Disclaimer Four: I was never going to post this but Alina said it was a good idea blame her

_Because I know it; written in the stars_

-

It was raining again. You can’t see stars when it rains. How tragic. Kageyama sighed for the 50th time of the hour. 600th time of the day? 100593th time of the month? Where was his serving boy Hinata when you needed him-

 

“JHALLO young master I’m sorry I’m late I was hit in the head by a volleyball!”

“Bitch, there aren’t any volleyballs in the 16th century.”

“There might not be but I’m a professional volleyball player so yes we do have volleyballs!”

“Excuse you hoe you is my serving boy!”

“Excuse me? Excuse you short tempered duck!”

“DUCK? WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUCK YOU CARROT!!”

 

Hinata’s lips started quivering. He hated the nickname carrot because it reminded him of when he was a wee little boy and his mother was eaten alive by a carrot. He bursts out into hysterical tears.

 

“AcK! Stop crying you’re making my flower garden flood. My peonies are going to die because of you. Can’t you be a little more considerate? They cost more than your life.”

 

“Kageyama-sama how could you be so HeARtLESS you PHAT BuM I is HuRT by you’s WordS!!” wailed Hinata, so distraught he could not formulate sentences anymore, which began to make Kageyama hysterical as well.

 

“Can you not speak properly? And stop crying because my peonies are going to die?” Kageyama screams. This only causes Hinata to become more hysterical.

 

“KAGEYAMA-SAMA I DO NoT LIKE YOU-YOU IS MEAN HOW COULD YOU MY MOTHER WAS SLAIN BY MR. CARROT HOw WOULD YOU LiKE IF YOU MOM WAS SLAIN BY MR. CARROT!?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “Hey. Fine. I’m sorry. Stop crying, look, the rain stopped. The stars are out” Kageyama said gently.

“Huh?”

“Look at the stars, they’ll tell you something, Hinata.”

Hinata looks up at the night sky and-

“HO EM GEE the stars say MARRY ME HINATA! O M G KAGEYAMA-SAMA I DO!”

 

Kageyama blanches.

“Wait what? It’s supposed to say ‘I promote you to my valet"

 

But it was too late. Hinata already called his parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and neighbors and they already planned the wedding, the honeymoon, and their anniversary- The list goes on. There was absolutely no stopping him.

 

Kageyama sighs.

 

"KAGEYAMA-SAMA!!!" 

"Yes."

"I WANT AN AUTUMN WEDDING"  
"Yes."

"THE CAKE WILL BE VOLLEYBALL SHAPED!"  
"Yes."

"YOUR BEST MAN WILL BE A CAT!"

"Yes."  
"WE'RE WEARING HOT PINK SUITS!!"  
"Yes- wait what?"

 

Perhaps it was a good choice, since the ever so slightly stuck up Kageyama finally met his match. 

The wedding photos of them with cats and hot pink suits are just a big plus.

Let's not forget the honeymoon on volleyball island-

 

Sorry, yes, I'll continue. I got distracted.

 

Kageyama and his wife Hinata lived happily ever after in a castle made of volleyballs with two kids (cats) named Pancake and Levi.

So if anyone ask the unusual pair how they got together, they’d say-

 

“It was written in the goddamn stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with me for so long!!! You deserve a cookie!!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos :D <3


End file.
